<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strung Out From The Road by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158944">Strung Out From The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of sleeping in crowded Pokemon Centers, Dawn and Serena are willing to try anything Cheryl can offer them to get better sleep. Even when that something is a night in a fancy hotel with rich black men. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strung Out From The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You both look like you're sick of spending nights in Pokemon centers." Cheryl's words came very much out of nowhere, startling both Dawn and Serena as they sat outside a cozy Nimbasa City cafe, happily savouring some tea and biscuits. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding at all, I just remember my own frustrations while traveling. You both look like you have been getting less sleep than girls your age need."</p><p>Dawn and Serena were both in Unova for a tournament, and had met up a few weeks early to do some sightseeing. Nimbasa City was an obvious place to lose themselves to, and days of being in the city had dazzled them from morning until evening, but once they returned to a crowded and stuffy Pokemon Center, it lost its lustre again. It was just like traveling anywhere else, sleeping with tons of other trainers in big bunk rooms with minimal privacy and uncomfortable beds.</p><p>Cheryl caught wind Dawn was in Unova, and insisted on getting tea with her at her favorite cafe. She'd taken up an offer to work as an employed trainer at the Battle Subway after her Battle Frontier performances that Dawn had been such a big part of, and she was glad to see her friend again, doubly so to meet Serena. But her interest became something else as she veered conversation off into a weird direction. A correct direction, of course; it was clear that both girls needed a change of scenery badly, and she was happy to help. A strangely mischievous smile even greeted her face as she eyed them, and the girls could tell she was up to something.</p><p>That said, neither was able to argue with the idea Pokemon Centers were a tiring place to be living out of. "The room we keep getting put in smells weird," Serena confessed.</p><p>"I miss real beds," Dawn groaned. "Are you offering your couch up? I'd take it. It has to be better than Pokemon Centers."</p><p>"No, I have something even better in mind." Cheryl leaned in closer, eyes darting back and forth to make sure nobody was near them. "I almost introduced you to this back after we met in the forest, Dawn. It probably would have helped if I did. But when I was traveling, I found out about something that helped me sleep a lot better. If you have an open mind about things, and you don't mind working a little bit for it, you can stay in fancy hotel rooms in any city in any part of the world. You just need connections is all."</p><p>There was little mystery in what Cheryl was talking about. Both Dawn and Serena got it, but they found themselves oddly interested. They leaned in closer, eyes wide as they hung on her next words.</p><p>"Rich black men love cute trainers, and are willing to spend a penny to get at them for a night. You'll stay in a great room, dine like queens, and as a bonus? You'll get fucked by thick, black cocks and have a blast. I know it sounds sleazy and a lot like prostitution. And it is. But I know a lot of trainers, and even a lot of sweet girls you'd never expect don't mind selling themselves to black men for a night." She looked at them, watched the surprise on their faces, and she knew she just had to ask, "You girls know about black cock, right?"</p><p>They both shook their heads, and Cheryl realized just what fun she was going to have tonight, wondering which of her friends in town to call up and see about getting these two trainers initiated.<br/>*************************<br/>"These are you girls' to play with tonight, I'll just help you along," Cheryl said, although she wasn't doing a very good job at expressing how hands-off she was going to be, given the way she worked her hands along the lengths of two utterly monstrous endowments of black cock. She was patient, firm, stroking the cocks in front of two absolutely awestruck teens who had never before laid their eyes on a black man naked before. Both girls were hopelessly fixated, eyes wide and chests tight, thighs pressed snug together and grinding as arousal washed over them. It was a good thing Cheryl was there to help them through what they were about to do. "Come closer, I want to see you girls worship these cocks."</p><p>Sharing one last nervous look with each other, Dawn and Serena both shifted forward. Everything happened so fast, Cheryl ringing up a couple 'friends' she knew, and before the girls knew what was going on, they were in the fanciest hotel room either had ever seen, meeting two older black men in nice suits who eyed the girls up and down without hesitation. And now, their huge cocks were bared in front of them.</p><p>"I've never seen a cock like this before," Dawn confessed, "but I promise to do everything I can to help you." She pushed forward, hands grasping the base of the massive shaft, lips parting to start accepting down the first few inches of the glorious cock before her. She was as ready for this as she'd get, moaning around the shaft in her clumsy embrace of the pleasures before her, her thoughts spinning around in a bit of a frenzied, dizzy rush of excitement. Learning she could even fit her mouth around it was a weird push to keep going, and Dawn could feel herself getting more excitable as she pushed onward.</p><p>Cheryl suggested that Serena get her bra off, and now she understood why, tugging her black top up and wrapping her plump tits around his cock as she looked needily up at him, staring at her man while starting to pump along his shaft. "Your cock is so big that my boobs can't even handle all of it. Wow." She let out a sweet, coy giggle. The blushing blonde found herself suddenly intrigued, needy, burning up with an interest and a pleasure that didn't feel like it could be helped. Her fixated stare down at the cock she was working over brought her a newfound appreciation for all of this.</p><p>"I love showing cute girls that BBC isn't a myth," Cheryl said sweetly, letting the men kiss her and grope her through her dress while she served up a pair of teens to them. She was happy to play a bit of a distant, idle space in this and let focus on the girls paying their share, but it was tough to stay hands-off with any of this.</p><p>Dawn didn't know that BBC was even a thing until Cheryl explained it, but now, she had no idea how nay of this could have been considered a myth, her belief firm as she pushed her way down his cock and tended harder to him, struggling to handle the pleasures bubbling up from deep within her. The hand not holding onto the huge cock for stability rubbed along her body, slipping up her skirt as she tended harder to these joys, gave in to the dizzy delights that pushed her harder and needier along, her greed escalating until she could hardly take anymore. It was so much to give up to, and every step of the way, she was hungry, frustrated, dizzily seeking some shred of stability in her pursuit for more.</p><p>Serena was a fast learner and an interminable flirt, and picking up on the way that Cheryl talked things up, she decided to get in on it. "Do you want to make this cute, blonde Kalos teen addicted to huge, black cocks?" she asked, holding her breasts firm and keeping up the steady pace, desperate to continue her advance on him. "You'll be able to fill my pussy up like it's never been filled before. You'll be the first." She leaned down to kiss the head of his cock, admiring just how much length she had to work with, and she knew she was right where she needed to be. Her affection and her praise were all simply the beginning, and she worked for his pleasure without hesitation.</p><p>Both men looked down at the eager tens tending to them--still idly groping and fingering the older woman writhing between them--with big smiles. They were all too happy to see the girls Cheryl had brought over to them, especially as Cheryl reached with her hands. "Dawn, you should work a little harder," she said, forcing her friend to take the cock deeper, down into her throat. She gagged on it a bit, but her eyes beamed up with pride and acceptance, bobbing steadily in motion and hoping to keep sating these demands as she fell further and further into utter disarray. Determined, hopeless, needy, Dawn pushed on harder, tending to these attentions and trying her best to hold on through the wild and hazy pleasures pushing her limits</p><p>But it felt good. She kept moving, sinking into this with a certainty and a determined confidence she tried to make the most of, tending to these flares of passion without a whole lot of direction or calm. She was desperate to keep this up, to serve deeper and harder, craving the relief and release she found in shoving onward, careless and dizzy and trying everything she could to pleasure this man. Serena was beside her doing the same, working her breasts over for his enjoyment, the two friends finding themselves happily in a state where all either cared about was giving up completely to the conquering thrills of submitting to these men and letting them have them fully. They hadn't even felt any direct sensation yet, but both were already so fixated, so eager to give in and give up. </p><p>Earning their reward felt more satisfying than it had any right to. Cum flooded into Dawn's mouth, while Serena took it all over her chest, both girls completely dizzy and enthralled by what they felt, expressing shaky moans and an aimless need to keep falling. Staring up at the older men wide-eyed and hopeless, Dawn and Serena both expressed desires to go again, and they didn't feel like they could be stopped.</p><p>Onto the beds the girls went, clothes coming off and everything moving so quickly that they could hardly handle it. Serena shed everything but her skirt, climbing up onto the lap of the man who grabbed her slim waist, and with hopeless desperation, she sat herself right down onto his cock. "It's so much!" she gasped, knowing she was probably taking too much too fast, but it didn't matter. Serena's eyes narrowed, intent and purpose driving her forward in bouncing greedily atop the man's lap. "I've never felt a cock so big before, but I want you to make me addicted to this." Riding the man cowgirl style meant her plump, cum-streaked breasts could bounce while she rode him, and she marveled at how immediately his eyes fell right onto them.</p><p>"These are the tits of a girl who was made to pleasure black men," Cheryl said, coming up from behind Serena with her focus on groping and grabbing at the blonde's luscious breasts. "You're doing great, Serena. I know we've only just met, but seeing teenage girls submit to black cock fills me with such joy." Serena didn't know Cheryl enough to know how much of a weird flip all of this was for her; all she saw was a woman in her late twenties doting on her and Dawn while serving them up to men older than she was. "Is that whole cock inside of your tight, white pussy right now, Serena?"</p><p>Cheryl's hand fumbled around under Serena's skirt to find out, and when she found that she was indeed taking the cock down to the base, she pivoted to rub at Serena's clit, toying with it and pressing her advantage firmer. Serena bounced faster atop the cock, urged on by the eager hand and by the overwhelming delight of giving in. Serena had no choice but to let herself go, moaning louder and leaning back against Cheryl, which in turn emphasized her heaving tits just a bit more prominently. This was a lot, but its excesses were everything Serena needed more, and as she jerked faster back and forth, there was only pleasure awaiting her. Every determined motion of her hips helped her zero in on the very essence of what she craved, and there felt like too much here that she needed to lose herself utterly to. The escalating passion pushed her to new depths of frenzied chaos, a satisfaction that continued to run its course through her and assail her thoughts.</p><p>But she loved it. "I'm already hooked," she whined. "Mm, you're so big, and you know, I'm staying in Unova a little while longer. Maybe we can make this more than just a one night thing," Her smile grew, a spreading indulgence and heat across her expression showing off the pleasures and passions she continued to give up to utterly. There was no hesitation behind any of what she was doing, no way to deal with these crushing heats except to give in. But submitting was all that Serena wanted to do, and in her inconsolable state of raw desperation, she felt better and better, the perfect heat and sweet delight of pure submission carrying her further into joy.</p><p>"Keep riding," the man told her. His hands moved up from her waist to her breasts, groping her much harder than Cheryl had been. "Let me feel how tight your pussy gets when you're cumming. If I like it, maybe we can talk."</p><p>Serena had the push she needed, and her hips bucked with quicker, more desperate motions, feverishly seeking the pleasure she knew awaited her. The dizzy crash and the raw spectacle helped carry this all forward, pleasure more overbearing than she'd ever known before pushing all the right buttons. She came undone, the best orgasm of her life making her clench in needy, milking frenzy around the meaty cock, begging him to fill her up. Serena got her wish, and with hard slams upward, the man pumped her teen womb so full of cum that she went cross-eyed, barely able to make sense of it and paying little attention to the way that Cheryl slipped away from her to go check on Dawn instead.</p><p>"I haven't had to hold a splits since I was a little kid," Dawn whined, lying face-down on the bed with her legs spread out, skirt up over her fat bubble butt so that as the man fucking her drilled into her pussy, he could grope at it and admire her plush backside. She was startled by just how forward these pleasures got, but she found herself ready for them, overbearing as they were. "Do you like my butt? I've always been a bit self-conscious about it, but... But you really seem to be enjoying it."</p><p>Cheryl slipped in from the side and gave it a smack. "Black men love girls with big asses, and your big butt is just what he needs," Cheryl said, tugging the man fucking her friend into a kiss. She couldn't help herself, craving what came with it. "Dawn is a close friend. Treat her extra special, okay?"</p><p>"You're from Hoenn, right?" the man asked. "I love big-assed Hoenn girls." His thrusts quickened, making her cheeks bounce as each driven thrust he slammed into Dawn with came on messier and stronger. He was unstoppable in this state, ready to fuck Dawn with all the most forward and most shameless passions he could muster, bringing a tighter, less focused sense of pure pleasure to keep falling into. His thrusts helped warm Dawn over; her bubble butt was something she got teased about or had to struggle with skirts to deal with. But here, she was put into a position to show it off and fucked by a man who was all too happy to praise it and touch her all over, insisting a degree of excitement and desire that couldn't be denied.</p><p>But even that was simply the icing on top for the fact she had such a big cock pumping into her snug pussy. Dizzy, confused, but loving every strange second of what swept through her, Dawn felt herself fall further into a pleasure and a state of need so strange and so wicked that she couldn't handle any of it. she simply kept falling, kept digging in deeper and exploring her way through these foggy pleasures. Black cock hit the mark for Dawn in ways she was ill suited to face, struggling to deal with these pleasures and exploring her way into the strangest of pleasures. Cheryl helped guide her, even if fairly hands-off save for the grabs and squeezes at her backside.</p><p>But it didn't matter. She felt overjoyed, looking over to Serena to see her friend getting lifted up off of the bed and carryfucked by her man, who sucked on her tits while he used her. Both teens were satisfying their men, and with the hard slams into her, Dawn couldn't ignore or overstate that part. Her man kept groaning, gripping her tighter, losing himself to the clear pleasures and delights that said he was having a blast fucking her. Even inexperienced and unsure how to deal with any of it, Dawn found herself right where she needed to be, and the rewarding fever of giving up more and more to this made for a focused rush of pure sensation, a satisfaction that she kept giving up more and more to, losing herself without a shred of care or control. </p><p>Rather than shy away from any of this, Dawn leaned into it, shoving her hips up off the bed a bit, meeting those thrusts and seeking more pleasure. "If black men love asses like men, then I'm only going to have sex wit black men from now on." She was insistent, hopeless, needily pressing back against him with the utmost need and heat, not as confidently flirtatious and shameless as Serena, but bringing her own spin to things and keeping the pleasure hot. This was too much, but she was happy to keep falling, happy to abandon sense for this pleasure as it took her further and further into pleasure. She was due for a crash, but Dawn felt alright with that, felt happy to give in to the shivering passions that washed over her, and the more that this took its toll on her, the happier she felt.</p><p>Right up to that moment of pure surrender, that thrill of letting go. Cum pumped into her snug hole with abrupt pumps of gooey delight, filling her up and including a shameless, shaky surrender so potent and hungry that she didn't know how to handle any of it. She felt doomed to the pleasures taking her, to a reckless rush of ferocious, needy panics swelling through her. She was stuck in a place where all she could do was keep falling, keep escalating the hopeless pleasures taking her. She felt so full, so gooey, so utterly used, and yet she was only just beginning to grasp the utter passion of what was taking her. Serena came again over to the side, both girls clearly in need of some rest after their exhausting, ferocious turns at getting fucked senseless, but Cheryl was there.</p><p>"You girls deserve a break," she said, hands reaching out for both men. "And I think I deserve a finder's fee, don't you?" She purred, coaxing the two men away from the teens who lay tired and ragged on the bed in the sloppy aftermath of what had been done to them. Cheryl took the lead for a moment, and the men pushed in toward her, lifting her up and putting on a bit of a show for the girls lying on the beds and watching what a real pro could do.</p><p>The men hoisted her up, lifting her between them and sinking their cocks into her holes in firm strokes, claiming her ass and her pussy. For Dawn and Serena, who felt their pussies stretched so much, the sight of Cheryl handling it in both holes at once was amazing to behold, their eyes widening as they beheld the utter chaos and delight of such shameless indulgence and greed. Cheryl proved what she was capable of, moaning in sturdy, confident delight, embracing the passions that began to sweep up through her hotly and without shame. Cheryl had let the girls play; now it was woman's turn, and with every motion of her hips as her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the man in her pussy and her legs happily pressed to his sides, she proved she that the two girls had a lot more to learn.</p><p>Dizzy and shameless, both Dawn and Serena began to rub at their needy pussies, fascinated by how well Cheryl was handling these cocks and craving even the sight of black men fucking another woman now, their steady descent only deepening as they allowed themselves to continue burning under this joy. So much was taking its course on them, and they were hopelessly enthralled, smitten by the pleasures they beheld and the overwhelming thrills of completely giving up. There wasn't a whole lot they could do to make sense of it, but they were ready, committed, and with every throbbing rush of pleasure that took them harder along, the sensations could only escalate.</p><p>"Fuck me harder! Make an example of me so these girls learn what as real black cock slut can take!" Cheryl knew she was showing off a side that probably startled Dawn for how reckless and wanton it was. She didn't care. she wanted only to keep giving in, wanted to succumb harder and hotter, craving the pleasures however she could get them. The lack of hesitation here was an example she was proud to set, a chance to take the lea and prove herself to Dawn and Serena alike, to show off to them what they could one day do too. This was a lesson both girls were eager to learn, staring in fascinated, hopeless delight, desires burning through their bodies and the shaky pleasures coming on ever stronger and stranger in their frenzied acceptance and submission to these pleasures. Touching themselves and savouring the hopeless passions burning through them made for something as hopeless and as wild as could be.</p><p>Being stuffed full of black cock even for just one brief round of pure indulgence was a pleasure that Cheryl clung happily to, spiraling through the dizzy passions and desires of giving herself in, wanting only to succumb harder and hastier to pleasures that wanted her to come apart at the seams. She felt lost, aimless, happily dizzy and hungry for the chance to sink into pure delight and submission. Her desires raged out of control, and each strong thrust into her felt like a firm declaration of intent, a desire to keep her stumbling into raw ecstasy that didn't know any end. Cheryl simply kept heaving, jerking back and forth, giving up everything she had and exploring the idea of letting everything tear her completely fucking asunder.</p><p>Her orgasm was hot, vocal, a dizzy and ferocious mess of pleasures and delights she gave up everything to. "Cum in me," she gasped, a shaky wreck giving herself to pure surrender and submission, loving every second of what brought her this pleasure. She met it, completely unable to control her desires as her orgasm surged through her and the hopeless, shrieking joy proved every bit as powerful as she could have asked for it to be. She came hard, unraveling under the weight of pure satisfaction and a joy that left her worn down and shaken. The men filled her up, cocks buried deep inside of her and the wild, feverish joy of pumping her full of cum bringing them a pleasure that they were eager to let get even more overbearing and intense as they zeroed in on a greater desire to overwhelm.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to see you mating press the girls," Cheryl moaned in drunken fever, feet stumbling back to the ground. "I'll make it worth your while." She gave a wink, and tugged each man into a kiss. They knew precisely what she meant, and it gave them ample reason to move forward.</p><p> </p><p>Dawn got lifted off of her bed and dragged down beside Serena, the two teens suddenly side by side, legs going up into the air as they got stuffed full of cock once more, this time from an angle custom made to let them feel the deep penetration as hard and as overbearing as anything could be. The pleasure was sharp, ferocious, a passion and pressure that they were powerless now against, squealing together for black cock while they reached for one another's hands. Dawn and Serena were in this together, now more than ever. Getting mating pressed side by side was how they would join up, how they could explore even deeper into frenzied levels of pleasure as senseless and insane as any they had known yet.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl wanted to add onto it, and she wasn't shy about it, either. Diving in to get to work, she began to lick up one man's ass, moving over to the other and stumbling into a pace where she could feel good about the weird and hazy delights of starting to rim both of them at once. "Knock these two pretty little things up," she moaned, throwing herself into pleasure as ferocious and as senseless as she could muster. The pleasure was as forward and greedy as anything could be, her every indulgence trying to goad harder reactions to pound these two girls into submission. It was of the utmost importance to Cheryl that Dawn and Serena enjoy their first night with black men as much as they could, and that would carry through to every other interaction with them, and she was confident there would be many, many more.</p><p> </p><p>"I love black dick!" Serena shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Wholeheartedly agreeing, Dawn shouted, "I'm a believer now!"</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were happy to get taken, to be fucked and filled and claimed with the dizzying expressions of pleasure and passion they both needed most, completely devoid of reason or sense. There was something spectacular to give in to here, and they could feel everything changing within them, a burning passion that continued dragging them in closer, continued demanding their frenzied submission. They couldn't deal with any of this, and the excitement kept sweeping through them with each senseless slam down into their snug holes. A break had not been a way to get any meaningful rest, but instead simply a way to coax their bodies into craving even more drastic expressions of pure ecstasy. To be pinned down and fucked senseless evoked sensations that both of them were powerless against, inexperience and a desire to learn mingling in ways that had them completely unfocused, senseless, not even realizing the way that Cheryl was begging these men to push breed them.</p><p> </p><p>But Cheryl was forward. Desperate. "Breed them," she purred. "Fill their wombs.' Every kiss against their holes, every lick she gave across the black men’s asses, came with the forward, reverent hope that she could bring the men a pleasure that would push them over the edge and bring the girls crashing down with them. She had her mind set, the singular passions and needs escalating further away from sense. The pleasure was just too much for her to help, and every sweep of sensation came on stronger, her tongue obediently worshiping black ass to help her friends along, and everything she did was another drastic show of raw need, of frenzied passion that she could continue to abandon everything for the sake of throwing herself into. It was a lot, but its excess only felt better and hotter as she accepted upon herself the ferocious panic and senseless joy of helping these girls along.</p><p> </p><p>The slam of hips down against theirs and the burial of cocks into their slick holes shook both Serena and Dawn to the core. They screamed out in joy, legs trembling as they got held down against the mattress and decisively pumped full of cum, claimed with almost ruinous fever and a pleasure detached from sense, so good and so shameless that it didn't make any sense to either girl. They were so full of cum, pushed to wild, noisy orgasms as they sang the praises of black men and harder, stuck in a daze from which they weren't sure they could ever emerge.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl told the girls where to look online for rich black men interested in slutty teens, and even long after their stays in Unova, neither Dawn nor Serena slept in a crowded, stuffy, stiff Pokemon Center again. Sharing soft beds with black men seemed like the obvious choice to them, and the chance to be treated to luxury on top of all the wild interracial sex was just the cherry on top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>